The Matrix Rewired
by Spam5192
Summary: Post 'The Matrix Revolutions', set eight months after the final battle. This is the starter of the story, should I continue? Your opinions please.


The Matrix Rewired

What is the Matrix? It is the world that is been pulled over your eyes to blind from the truth. To blind you from the fact that your nothing more then a power source for a Machine race, that has taken over the world, since the fall of man, and the blacking out of the sunlight. Created by the Architect, and watched over by the Oracle, it is a perfect balance of the equation of human nature, the choice between good and evil, the strong and the weak, and the just and the loyal. The Matrix and the Resistance, two sides of a war, raging for hundreds of years, longer then any human memory, a continuing circle of the destruction and rebuilding of the city and its people. But the laws of mathematics and physics are seldom perfect, and therefore neither is the matrix. For one anomaly exists within the matrix, a singular being born inside, with the ability to fold the matrix, to manipulate it, to how he saw fit. The function of The One, is to for fill the prophecy, and end the war. But the prophecy wasn't real, a fake, just another system of control.

Now Zion is on the verge of destruction, Sentinels massing in their thousands to destroy the resistance, to destroy the city for the sixth time, but The One, finding out that the prophecy was untrue, knew that only he stood in the way between his arch nemesis and world domination, of both the matrix and the real world.

He succeeded.

The Sentinels retreated, Smith destroyed, Zion in tattered, Trinity dead, and Neo gone. What became of the war against the machines. Peace reigned, but for how long, no one knew, but as the survivors of Zion began to rebuild what was left of the last city on Earth, as they feared the machines would return.

Rumours were flying around Zion, as to why the Sentinels had left, and they were growing more and more wilder, as no message arrived from Neo. The task facing the survivors of the siege of Zion, was enormous, the Dock was destroyed, power down and the city breached. It was undertaking that would require the unison of every human in Zion, from all walks of life to rebuild what the Sentinels had left behind. But the search for their savior continued, but there was no word from Neo, was he dead, alive, injured?

But for Morpheus, finding their savior, was of the up most importance, despite the fact it was one of the few who believed he was still alive. For not ever in the history of the matrix, had a single person traveled to the Machine City, and lived to return to tell the tale. But the ability to search the matrix for him wasn't possible as all the hovercraft ships were all destroyed or out of commission. Zion itself was too deep in the ground to boardcast the pirate signal to hack into the matrix, a working ship was needed. The Hammer, the Nevercanezer, and Erkerous, were all destroyed, and the Logos was taken to the Machine City, completely unrecoverable.

A search was ran outside the wall of the city of Zion, not looking for survivors, but looking for equipment, and more importantly any ships that could be salvaged, left behind by the Sentinels, as all human personnel on board were dead.

The scale of the restoration needed for Zion, meant that everything had to be fixed by hand, as all machinery in the city, was permanently offline. The search of the sewers of the old cities, for equipment took months on foot, but two ships were recovered, in serious need of repair, but they could fly again. But the longer the city took the repair, the less likely they were to find Neo alive.

But deep in the heart of the Machine City, ran and built by these metallic being, lay a singular pod, containing a lifeform neither human nor machine, a perfect, yet beauty combination of both, containing the mind behind all machines. A singular consciousness which controls all machines on earth. The Source. Now embodied inside a human being, part organic, part machine, designed to live among the humans in Zion. A chance for the machines to explore human nature, while peace was tolerated on both sides.

The lifeform itself, was perfection as well as beautiful. A human born in the fetus fields and the power plant, and chosen, for her internal strength and power. But what was left of her original body and mind, no longer existed, it had been killed as the machines. For years, her body and mind had been manipulated by the machines, beautifully knitting metallic parts and organic tissue of the her internal organs and skeleton. Her thick long red hair, flowed like waves, in the pale pink liquid of the pod, as insect-like metallic creatures worked on her body around her, creating the perfect hybrid, a cyborg, able to hack into the matrix, from anywhere on earth, with one singular thought command.

The bones had been turned into metal, through a painful procedure and now non of her brain active was organic. Her eyesight had been improved to the point of which they were mechanic, giving her perfect day and night vision, xray, infrared and ultraviolet light detection. This gave her a permanent silvery-blue metallic shine on her eyes, and hearing was also greatly improved.

But for this improvement, she had been forced to give her mind and body to the machines, as the power of the source embodied her, taking complete control. The curves of the body remained beautifully intact, shimmering in the liquid of the pod and her pale skin, seemed to have lost it warmth, since she was chosen, since the day she lost her humanity.

As peace reigned across Zion, and the matrix, her transformation was almost complete, as her body was lifted from the pod and clothed in a metallic fibre, neatly interwoven strands of metal wire, as fine as cotton. She was standing perfectly upright, her tall, well built structure strong enough to take her new mechanical parts. She stood completely still as The Source, made it final transition into her mind permanently, giving her complete control of every machine outside of the matrix, including sentinels.

She opened her eyes, their silvery-blue shine perfectly collecting what little light there was around her, giving her perfect vision. She stroked the insect-like worker robots around her, feeling their very thoughts and programming. She continued to look around further, greeted by yet more machines, walking through the metal city, unhindered, and unchallenged. At the edge of the building of which had been housed, she was greeted by one single sentinel, who was her passage to Zion. She was The Source, she was alive, and she controlled everything around her. She looked to her left, and saw, to her pleasure that repairs on the Logos, as almost complete. The ship has crashed into a building in the machine city, and when peace was declared, was recovered by sentinels and repaired.

The ship had no power, it needed a full recharge, and that could only be done at Zion. Why should her kind, the machines, give power to a ship that wasn't their. They had repaired it, that was enough. It was easier to have the sentinels carry her and the ship to Zion, then to power it.

So her journey began, across the wasteland on the surface, and down into the sewers towards Zion.

To be continued...

The Matrix Fan-Fiction S. M. Williams


End file.
